Let's Play Cartoon or Nothing
"Let's Play Cartoon or Nothing" is the 32nd episode of the fourth season of Kaeloo, and 182nd of the series overall. Synopsis Kaeloo tries to make the show more realistic. Plot The episode starts with Kaeloo being chided by an angry voice about how the characters on her show are too stupid and/or violent. Kaeloo tries to tell the owner of the voice that it’s just a cartoon, and the younger viewers know that it is all a joke. Several giant fists proceed to destroy the world around her. It is revealed that the whole thing was just a dream that Kaeloo had. The next morning, Kaeloo, still disturbed by her dream, greets her friends. Mr. Cat hits Quack Quack with a mallet. Kaeloo tells Mr. Cat that it might seem violent to younger viewers, but he thinks violence is funny and the kids will love it. Stumpy puts a fire extinguisher in his mouth and fills his head up with it. Kaeloo tries to tell him that it’s stupid, but everyone ignores her. Mr. Cat fills Quack Quack with yogurt and fires the yogurt at Stumpy, who flies around for a bit before landing on a trampoline with Quack Quack. It is then revealed that Mr. Cat had set up multiple weapons around the trampoline, which fire at Stumpy and Quack Quack. Once the chaos settles down, Stumpy tells Mr. Cat that he had a lot of fun. Kaeloo makes a speech to the rest of the main four about how children shouldn’t be exposed to such violence and stupidity. Mr. Cat says that it’s just a cartoon, and his point is proven as everyone suddenly recovers from their injuries. Kaeloo insists that they’re setting a bad example for the viewers and suggests making everything realistic, getting rid of all the “cartoon” stuff. Mr. Cat tries to reason with her that a show with characters like an evil cat and an immortal duck can’t exist without cartoon stuff, but Kaeloo ignores him. Mr. Cat sarcastically asks if they’re also getting rid of the part of each episode where Kaeloo transforms and beats him up, only to find out that the answer is yes. Later, the main four are playing basketball. Since they’re now in a realistic setting, they get tired easily from running around. Stumpy finds out that he can’t use any of his special basketball moves because in real life, one would have to practice for a long time to be able to do things like that. Mr. Cat tries to hit Quack Quack with a 100 ton mallet, but he can’t lift it off the ground. Quack Quack gets a stomach ache from eating too much yogurt. The scene cuts to Kaeloo, Stumpy, and Quack Quack playing Cops and Robbers, with Quack Quack as the robber. While Quack Quack gets away, Kaeloo and Stumpy fail to catch him because they’re following the speed limit and they don’t run any red lights. Pretty and Eugly show up and ask Kaeloo if she’s seen Pretty’s unicorn anywhere. Kaeloo explains that since she banned all the cartoon stuff from Smileyland, unicorns don’t exist anymore. She also makes Quack Quack and Eugly break up because in real life, a duck and a rabbit can’t be a couple. Pretty tries to call Kaeloo out on her behavior. Instead of listening, Kaeloo points out that rabbits don’t wear clothes in real life, so Pretty is forced to walk around naked. Serguei has stopped working since people in real life don’t have giant robots to do their bidding in attempts to conquer the world. Pretty overhears Olaf lamenting this and tells him it’s Kaeloo’s fault, but that he should be careful or Kaeloo will put him on an ice floe. Everyone leaves, and Kaeloo is feeling lonely. She tries talking to a nearby flower, only to realize that the flower can’t talk back. Kaeloo returns to her apartment and goes to sleep. This time, she has another nightmare, where the characters suffer from the effects of real life. Stumpy is sent to a mental hospital, Pretty actually has to work to earn money, and Mr. Cat is locked up in a tiny cage at an animal shelter, begging for someone to adopt him. Kaeloo wakes up from the nightmare. The next morning, Mr. Cat is leading the others in a protest against Kaeloo’s new reality-based ideology. Suddenly, Bad Kaeloo approaches them, carrying a box containing Mr. Cat’s weapons, Pretty’s unicorn, and Quack Quack’s yogurt. As Mr. Cat hugs Kaeloo, she explains to him that both of them, as well as the other inhabitants of Smileyland, are the people they are because they are cartoons. Therefore, instead of suppressing their cartoon-ness, they should be even more cartoony than before. The episode ends with everyone engaging in wild, cartoonish antics and having fun. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Supporting Characters * Pretty Minor Characters * Eugly * Olaf Trivia * This is the fourth episode where Mr. Cat hugs Kaeloo. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Pretty as a Supporting Character Category:Episodes with Eugly as a Minor Character Category:Episodes with Olaf as a Minor Character